Message campaigns that provide information to a large number of recipients can be run using a variety of messaging means. Delivering messages in a message campaign electronically (e.g., via email, SMS, social networking message, or other electronic message) is a fast and efficient way to get timely information to message campaign recipients. However, it is important for both the senders and recipients of message campaigns that the message campaigns be as relevant to the recipients as possible. Thus, the organizers of message campaigns frequently collect feedback data about the performance of message campaigns that includes both explicit feedback data (e.g., user surveys) and implicit feedback data (e.g., user responsiveness to the message campaign in the form of purchases and/or engagement of the user with a message in the message campaign, or lack thereof). Electronic message campaigns provide the opportunity to collect increasing amounts of feedback data. However, conventional approaches to processing feedback data from message campaigns fail to take satisfactory advantage of the feedback data and thus result in future message campaigns that are less useful/relevant for recipients and are less effective/efficient for the message campaign organizers.